Cravos Silvestres
by missguidedLight
Summary: Ele sempre precisou da mãe mais do que admitia a qualquer um. E ela sempre o ajudou mais do que qualquer um podia perceber. - Para o I Challenge CCS do TwiHaters Fórum. Tema: Amigo Secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Eu tenho que dizer de novo que Card Captor Sakura é do CLAMP? Todo mundo já entendeu isso ¬_¬

Escrita para o I Challenge Card Captor Sakura, do fórum Twilight Haters.

**Tema:** Amigo Secreto

**Linha:** "If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time." (Cyndi Lauper, Time After Time)

**Itens:** Brinquedo, Necessidade, Perfume, Túmulo.

**Betada por Hiei-and-shino (e posteriormente, por Kuchiki Rikara).**

* * *

_**Cravos Silvestres**_

_**I - A Visita (Túmulo)**_

Mesmo que as estações se sucedessem sem pausas, aquela parte do cemitério parecia nunca sair do início do outono. A brisa fresca fazia as folhas farfalharem e produzia os poucos sons que eram ouvidos ali, como uma eterna canção de ninar para os que descansavam.

E ela também agitava suavemente os cabelos escuros do rapaz, que caminhava em direção a um dos túmulos, segurando um ramalhete de cravos silvestres. Era a primeira vez que Kinomoto Touya voltava ao cemitério após o funeral da mãe, um ano antes. Já considerava difícil o suficiente ter que encarar o espaço vazio à mesa todas as manhãs, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, que dirá ter que visitar o espaço que ela ocupava agora.

Parou no meio do caminho e enxugou as lágrimas que nem notara ter derramado. Sakura e seu pai precisavam que ele permanecesse forte, precisavam de apoio. E sua mãe não precisava de suas lágrimas, apenas das notícias boas que ele trazia de casa. Ela só precisava saber que sua caçula tinha aprendido uma música nova na escola, que seu marido estava animado com uma nova escavação, e que o filho fora o artilheiro do time do colégio...

Ela não precisava ver suas lágrimas e se preocupar, de onde quer que estivesse vendo-o.

Ainda que sua mãe estivesse morta, Touya queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. E até de si mesmo...

- Você sabe que não precisa, querido.

O menino se sobressaltou levemente, vendo a figura feminina e sorridente surgir sobre a lápide cinza. Mas os olhos acinzentados e gentis que o encaravam pareciam ter o poder de levar embora qualquer temor.

- Não precisa suportar tudo sozinho, Touya. Eu sempre estarei com você. - E com um sorriso quase infantil, a moça completou - É isso que as mães fazem, não é?

Ele sorriu minimamente. Sua mãe ainda era uma criança quando o teve, e ainda estava aprendendo a _ser mãe_ quando Sakura nasceu. Quem sabe ele não pudesse ajudá-la a completar sua missão - pois, por mais que seu pai dissesse o contrário, ele sabia que Nadeshiko tinha ido sem terminar algo muito importante.

Afinal, ainda havia Sakura.

- Sim, mamãe. - Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Certo! Agora, me conte as novidades.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- Touya! Touya! - Sakura saiu correndo na direção do irmão e agarrou sua perna, do jeito desajeitado e adorável de toda criança.

- A mamãe te mandou um beijo, monstrinha.

A menina fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para ele, oferecendo-o em seguida seu sorriso mais amplo. E ele achou que era parecido com o _dela_.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**II - Kero (Brinquedo)**_

Alguma coisa estava prestes a sair dos trilhos naquela casa. Ou talvez já houvesse saído e ele não tinha percebido...

- Onde você arranjou essa coisa, monstrenga? - Sem cerimônia nenhuma, Touya pegou o bicho de pelúcia amarelo das mãos da irmã e o virou de todos os lados possíveis, alegando estar em busca da etiqueta.

- Touya! Me devolva o Kero! - A menina esticou os braços e pulou, mas não conseguiu alcançar o boneco de jeito nenhum. Por que ela não crescia rápido que nem ele? Por que ela não ficava mais alta pra poder pisar nele? Por quê? Por quê? O mundo era muito injusto!

(_E seu irmão conseguia ser ainda pior que qualquer coisa._)

- Touya, não faça isso! - Repreendeu Yukito, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Derrotado, o rapaz jogou o brinquedo nas mãos da irmã e saiu da cozinha, a pretexto de pôr o lixo para fora.

- Esse boneco não apareceu aqui por acaso, nem foi comprado pela Sakura. Algo está por vir... - Refletiu em voz alta, andando até a lata de lixo da rua.

- Ela consegue, Touya. Não se preocupe. - A silhueta de Nadeshiko se fazia adivinhar entre os galhos da árvore na calçada, e mais uma vez, ela sorria. O sorriso de leite e mel, doce e cálido, que só a filha conseguia despertar. Então, o semblante dela ficou mais sério. - Mas me ajude a cuidar dela. Eu posso tomar conta de vocês dois... Mas se ela precisar de alguma intervenção, eu não... Não... - A voz dela começou a falhar.

- Eu a protejo, mãe.

A moça o fitou intensamente.

- Eu sei, querido. Mas se proteja também, por favor.

Touya simplesmente piscou para ela, despreocupadamente, e saiu andando de volta para casa.

- Querido!

- Sim, mãe. - Respondeu, virando-se de imediato.

- Evite chamar aquele bichinho de "coisa", por favor. Ele até que é bastante fofo.

O garoto deu de ombros.

- Vou tentar.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

- Sakura!

- Que é, Touya?

- Cuide bem desse bicho. - Disse simplesmente, antes de desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

A menina ficou encarando o nada, sem entender. Touya não estava tirando uma com a cara dela, estava?

(_Bom, talvez - só talvez - ele não fosse tão ruim assim._)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**III - Eu preciso (Necessidade)**_

Foi a noite mais difícil da vida dele.

Sentado na cama, Touya se encolheu, colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos e mantendo os olhos fechados. _Yukito precisava dele, Yue precisava dele_. Não suportaria perder mais ninguém, não tão cedo, não tão de repente...

Só que doar seu poder para salvar seu amigo significava nunca mais vê-la.

- O que eu faço, mãe?

Nadeshiko sorriu. Não o sorriso doce, de leite e mel, de outras vezes. Não, aquele sorriso era de Sakura. Foi o sorriso de conforto e desarme. O sorriso que sempre dedicara ao primogênito, seu menino que desaprendera a pedir colo para não sobrecarregar a mãe doente, e que justamente por isso era o que mais precisava de apoio.

O sorriso que nunca deixara que Touya a visse usando e, que sempre vinha camuflado em um abraço ou no beijo de boa-noite.

- Eu não irei embora, meu amor. Mesmo que você não me veja, eu estarei ao seu lado. E é isso que importa.

E quando ela o envolveu em seus braços, ele não tentou escapar, como fizera várias vezes quando ainda era uma criança. Simplesmente se encolheu em seu colo e se permitiu chorar.

- Você sabe o que seu coração pede, meu pequeno. Atenda-o.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_"- Você perdeu essa sensibilidade por minha causa... E seu sono também..._

_- Yuki. Imagine que você carregue um lanche. E na hora que vai comer esse lanche você vê que eu estou literalmente morrendo de fome. O que você faria?_

_- Eu iria entregar todo o meu lanche para você, Touya._

_- Foi exatamente isso que fiz."_

Naquela noite, o jovem pediu que Yukito o abraçasse bem forte.

(E quando o guardião dentro dele despertou e o acolheu, Touya sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa.)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_**IV – Por perto (Perfume)**_

- O que foi, Touya?

- Nada, Yuki... E não vai comer o seu sanduíche?

Yukito deu um sorriso leve, retirando alguns embrulhos de dentro da cesta de piquenique. A poucos metros dali, Sakura, Tomoyo e Syaoran – que só estava ali por pura insistência da card captor – exploravam um laguinho, tudo sob o olhar atento de Fujitaka. E de Touya, obviamente.

E ele tinha certeza de que a fragrância dominante no ar era a de cravos silvestres.

A família estava reunida mais uma vez.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Lily, te amo por ter feito esse chall **S2**

(E antes que eu esqueça: Touya x Yukito é amor, mas Touya x Yue OWNA. u_u)

E eu estou com preguiça de digitar outra N/A do tamanho do mundo, então, vamos direto ao assunto:

EU NÃO TENHO BOLA DE CRISTAL PRA SABER O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DA FIC, OK? ENTÃO MANDEM REVIEWS, GALERA! *respira*

Beijos pra todos ;*


End file.
